


We Started as a Spark

by 5_Seconds_of_Summer



Series: Thought It Was A False Alarm Verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 24 year old louis, AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Discipline, Dom Harry, Famous Louis, Fem!Louis, Fetish, Fluff, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Leashes, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Punishments, Rewards, Rich Louis, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, leads, non famous Harry, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer
Summary: Harry and Louis' lives are starting together. It's finally the beginning of the end of the rest of their lives.Or, a quick glimpse into their first week living together.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is be the third book in this series. It will contain five chapters. Moving In. Announcing Their Relationship. House Warming Party. First Date. and the long awaited First Time. 
> 
> I'm hoping for about weekly updates. This first chapter sucks and is super short. I would recommend waiting until chapter two is up. 
> 
> I promise the other chapters will be good!
> 
> Title from "False Alarm" by Matoma and Becky Hill.

Harry and Louis both breathe a sigh of relief when the last box of Harry’s is officially unpacked. After taking all of the empty boxes outside, Harry returns to Louis and pulls him in tightly. He has one arm reached all the way around Louis’ waist, and the other resting on the back of his neck loosely to make sure he doesn’t go under on accident.

“Thank you Louis for helping me unpack,” Harry says, leaning in to kiss him.

“My pleasure, Sir. I’m glad you are finally living here with me,” Louis says, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. He snuggles into it, smelling slightly. He loves the scent of Harry’s shampoo mixed with his cologne – it’s both sweet and musky and the same time.

“In the morning, I would like you to make breakfast for me. I usually go for a quick run at six. If you could have breakfast done for me by seven that would be amazing.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t worry about the dishes though, I can take care of those while you are showering.”

“I can do them, though,” Louis says a bit excited. He can’t wait to serve Harry in all of these domestic ways; cooking, cleaning, dishes, the list goes on.

“I know you can,” Harry replies. “You are not to do them though. What did I just say?”

“You’ll do the dishes,” Louis says a bit forlornly.

“Hey,” Harry says, lifting up Louis’ chin to look him in the eye. “Cheer up, Buttercup. We are living together now, in case you haven’t noticed. I don’t want you to be doing everything for me. I know you want to, and that really is great. It makes me feel loved, but I want to take care of you, too. Y’know?”

“You can take care of me other ways,” Louis insists.

“I will take care of you any way I please,” Harry says. “And that will be starting with doing the dishes in the morning while you take a shower. I want you to be able to have a nice relaxing shower before my good boy has to go be a big, bad CEO at work. Also, I figured during that time, I can also pick out your outfit for the day if you would still like me to.”

“Yes, absolutely!” Louis says, smiling wide as he looks back up at Harry. “Thank you, Harry!” he says as he practically throws himself back into Harry’s arms and into a kiss.

“Now, it’s almost your bedtime, why don’t you go get ready,” Harry suggests, patting Louis’ bum to signal he should go.

“But – but you just moved in! I want to celebrate,” Louis says, a bit of mischievous in his eyes.

“It’s too late for that now, you only have half an hour until you need to be asleep. Also, I mentioned we won’t be doing that just yet. I suggest you get a move on unless you want to be picking out your own outfit tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***

“You look very nice – cooking me breakfast like that,” Harry says upon returning home from his run. Louis looks back just in time for Harry to lean in for a kiss, causing Louis to wrinkle his nose up.

“You stink,” Louis says cutely, causing Harry to throw his head back laughing.

“Sorry, babe,” Harry says, “I’ll go jump in the shower really quick, how much time do you think is left on breakfast?”

“Maybe five minutes?” Louis says, making it sound like a question. “Just got to finish the eggs.”

“Great, when you are done plating everything, why don’t you come upstairs and pick out an outfit for me, yeah? If you want to, of course,” Harry says, already making his way towards the stairs.

“I will, Sir!” Louis calls after him.

After Harry’s quick shower, he exits the bathroom with only a towel loosely hung around his hips to Louis waiting on the bed with clothes piled around him. “I’m only going to class, I don’t need four outfits for the day,” Harry says, giggling slightly at how seriously Louis is taking this.

“I just didn’t know what type of outfit you wanted to wear today,” Louis says, eyebrows pinched together. “This one is casual,” Louis says pointing to the first one on his right and making his way to the next one in line, “this one is a bit more business casual, this one will bring out the colour of your eyes, and this one here,” Louis says, pointing at the last pile with a coy smile on his face, “this one will make you look _so_ sexy.”

“Really, now?” Harry questions.

Louis just nods and looks up at Harry. “So, which one?”

“I wanted you to pick, Lou. I trust your opinion in fashion, you are the designer in the relationship, after all. Why don’t you pick your favourite?”

“But I want to make sure you like it,” Louis says, eyes widening a bit in worry.

“I will like any outfit you choose for me, Love,” Harry replies, reaching out with a hand to run his thumb across Louis’ jaw line.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay then, this one,” Louis says, picking up the outfit that he said would bring out the colour of Harry’s eyes.

“Good choice, baby. Now, if you can promise to control yourself – don’t forget we still have breakfast waiting for us downstairs – you can dress me if you want,” Harry suggests.

“I can!” Louis almost shouts.

“You’re so cute. Such an eager little boy. Alright, start with pants please,” Harry says, dropping the towel.

“Fuck,” Louis says reverently, unable to remove his eyes from Harry’s body.

“C’mon baby, pants please. You have work soon and I have to go to school.”

Louis picks up the pants from the pile on the bed and drops to his knees in front of Harry. “Thank you, Sir. I would love to do this for you every day,” Louis says, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Harry’s right foot before sliding the pants up his legs.

“Depends how good you are for me today,” Harry says, looking down at Louis. Fuck, he’s gorgeous on his knees like that. “Trousers next, please,” Harry commands.

Louis is quick to get Harry’s trousers next, quickly sliding them up his legs and doing up the zip and button. “I’ll be extra good!” Louis promises, already reaching back to grab Harry’s shirt.

“Good, I don’t want anyone calling me while I’m at school, telling me you are acting out of line,” Harry says. Once Louis has done up all the buttons on Harry’s shirt, he leans up to kiss Harry one last time.

“I’ll be good, I promise.”

“What a good boy. Let’s go eat our lovely breakfast now, yeah? Hopefully it is not too cold.”

“It shouldn’t be sir,” Louis responds, taking Harry’s hand.

Half an hour later, just as they are leaving for their days, Harry quickly adds, “Also, you’ll be getting five tonight over my lap for swearing when I dropped the towel this morning.”

“Ugh! Yes, Sir.”

“Bye, babe! Have a good day at work!” Harry says, winking as he walks to his own car.

“Have a good day at school!”


	2. Announcing Their Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis announcing their relationship to the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer, a little better. Still not as good as previous books of this series. 
> 
> You should know I'm planning other books in this series. After this one, they will become a lot better because I'm actually excited to write them. Just a little clue their will be a lot more humiliation and more with Louis' parents int he mix. I'm really excited about those. So if you could just stick through this book, that would be cool :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

If Harry was being completely honest, he was overwhelmed with all of the commotion over the course of the morning. Louis and he were going to be making the official announcement of their matching today in just a few moments.

Sometimes Harry forgets that their relationship isn’t so normal to the public eye. Heck, even the two of them were sceptical in the beginning. However, since they became official in the eye of their government, it just came so naturally to them. Harry never question his age in relation to Louis’, he never doubted his ability to dominate him.

The truth is, they worked really well together. They both understood the circumstances were a bit different with the two of them. They made sure to communicate about things quickly and thoroughly when issues came up to avoid any issues.

Also, while Harry was definitely the dominant one in the pairing, and Louis was the submissive one, they both stretched the boundaries a bit to help accommodate one another. Not that either were complaining. Harry loved letting Louis run his own business still. He liked being able to brag to everyone he knew that his submissive was a CEO of a major fashion label. And Louis liked stepping up to help Harry too. He liked being able to take care of his dominant just as much as Harry liked to take care of him. It was the perfect matching.

That is why it is hard for Harry to understand what the big deal is. There are around twenty major news outlets with cameras pointed at them currently – Harry didn’t even realise there were that many major news outlets. Not to mention all of the lesser publications sitting around them with notebooks and pens held at the ready.

It’s not that he was nervous about telling everyone of their matching – quite the opposite really, Harry was ecstatic to let the world know Louis was his – he was worried what the world would think of his and Louis’ relationship. Whatever the case, it is too late now to go back on anything as the lights turn on in front of them.

They decided earlier Louis would do most of the talking, especially in the beginning. Louis was used to doing press conferences, whereas Harry has never been in front of a professional camera in his life. He feels the anticipation from the crowd as they look back in forth between Harry and Louis before setting on Louis as he begins the announcement.

“Hello everyone. Thanks for joining us today. I’m just going to jump right into it, then – but we will be answering a few questions afterwards if there are any. There have been a lot of rumours lately speculating on me matching with a Dominant. I’m happy to announce the rumours true. This lovely man sitting next to me,” Louis says, turning to make eye contact with Harry, before turning back around to address the reporters, “Harry Styles and I have been officially matched.

“I can see a lot of you trying to do the math in your head. It’s true, Harry is quite a bit younger than me – he just turned 16 a couple months back – but are quite a good match. Things have been going well for us and I’m sure they will only continue to get better as we delve more into our relationship. We would respect some privacy in the next couple of months as we get used to our new relationship – though I’m sure that request will go unanswered,” Louis says, grinning mischievously at the crowd. A small rumble of laughter breaks throughout the crowd at the joke.

“I think that is all we wanted to say at this time, right Harry?” Louis finishes, turning to smile at Harry in question.

“Sounded great to me,” Harry says softly.

“Great, we will open the floor to questions now – assuming there are any,” Louis continues professionally – almost mindlessly, like he has done this hundreds of times already. Harry realises that is true though as he sees about thirty hands raise in front of him. Oh boy.

“How are you dealing with the age difference? Are you aware this is the largest age gap in history where the Dominant is the younger of the two?” the first reporter asks.

“Is it?” Louis asks with a scrunched up face. “We didn’t know that, no. We knew it was quite a large gap, though, obviously. It started off a bit rocky for us. We definitely have had our fair share of miscommunication, but we are getting better at it every day. Yeah, we really just make sure to talk everything through and communicate what we want and need from each other. Although, I’m not sure how ground-breaking that is, I’m sure we are like every other couple in that regard,” Louis answers.

“And you, Harry? How has this effected your life?” the reporter follows up.

Harry takes a deep breath, looks to Louis and begins. “It’s been wonderful. Louis – he’s really something,” Harry says, unable to take his eyes away from Louis. It probably looks like he is madly in love – which is true – but he mostly is doing it out of nerves at this point. He’s not sure he’d be able to look the reporters in the eye at this point. How does Louis do this all the time?

“He’s smart and kind,” Harry continues. “He – we know how to talk to each other at this point. I know what he wants, he knows what I expect from him. We both fall naturally into our rolls, I guess. It’s a bit different, but I also don’t think too much about it. He’s the one for me, which is all I care about.”

“When will you take over the company, Harry?” the next reporter asks.

“Definitely never,” Harry says. “I don’t know how to run a company.”

The reporter, for her part, looks equal parts startled and confused. “No, I mean, when will you run the Louis’ company?”

“Yes, I understood the first time,” Harry says, sitting up a bit straighter. He moves a hand to Louis’ thigh as he sees him sag down a bit. He shouldn’t feel bad for this reporter’s outdated outlook on matchings. “Louis will continue to run his own company until the day he decides he doesn’t want to anymore.”

“But how will he continue to do so with you not helping him?” she continues. My god, does this girl really not understand this?

“The same way he has done so since day one of owning his own company,” Harry responds shortly. “Let me stop you here,” Harry adds in quickly upon seeing her opening her mouth again. “Louis is an amazing CEO. He knows how to run a business even with people like you getting in the way. If he needs my help, he is more than welcome to come to me with any questions, but I am sure he will be able to handle this mostly – if not entirely – on his own as he has for the past decade. Now please, who is next?”

Louis looks over to Harry with fond eyes, reaching down to hold the hand Harry has put on his thigh and squeeze it.

“Louis, will you be selling the company soon, then?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Louis responds.

“How will you be able to run a company and be a good sub to your dominant?” the reporter asks as a follow up.

“I don’t – I mean,” Louis begins, getting flustered. He never thought about that. How _can_ he be a good submissive if he is never there for Harry. “I think – prob-” Louis continues to stutter before Harry cuts him off.

“Don’t answer that, Louis,” Harry interrupts angrily.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Sir. Please, ju-” Louis continues again in a panic, now turned towards Harry.

“Louis, _Louis_. Babe,” Harry says, putting both hands on either side of Louis face and pulling him until they are eye to eye “Calm down. I’m not angry at you, I’m sorry I lost my temper. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at the reporter,” Harry soothes, keeping his voice calming and quiet, not wanting anyone to overhear.

“Louis, are you listening?” Harry continues, waiting until Louis nods to move on. “You can work until the day you die if you want to, that doesn’t make you any less of a submissive. You are doing exactly what I asked you to do, yeah? Running your own company and making me so proud. Do you know how much I brag about you to my friends and family?

“If you truly don’t want to work, we can talk about this later. However, if you are only debating to sell your company because of that moron over there, please don’t. Please, just calm down, okay baby?” Harry asks, wiping a few tears from Louis’ eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Louis says, though he still looks concerned. They will definitely have to talk about this tonight.

“I love you, Louis. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of these people with outdated views. You are absolutely stunning. Sure you are okay?” Harry double checks, wanting to make sure before he returns to the questions at hand.

“Thank you, Sir. I’m okay,” Louis responds.

Harry’s answer is to lean in and kiss him before turning back towards the reporter. “You all need to check yourself. You all have such outdated views on life. Louis – he’s amazing. He’s absolutely perfect for me. He is fully capable of running a company and being a submissive – something I’m sure a lot of you couldn’t do yourself, even as a dominant.

“I’m sure a lot of you can’t take me seriously being as young as I am, but to question how this relationship works is both an insult to myself and Louis. And quite frankly, it doesn’t even concern any of you. So please, let’s move on, and do try to make this question a good question,” Harry finishes.

“Will you be looking for another submissive for when Louis is working all the time?” another reporter asks.

Harry honest to god laughs out loud, though nothing is funny about the question. “I wish you could understand the restraint I am putting on myself to not yell at you,” Harry says, still laughing a bit in disbelief.

“Just because Louis is working,” Harry continues, “doesn’t mean he magically isn’t my submissive. No, I am not looking for anyone else. Any other person wouldn’t even come close to what Louis has – what Louis _is_. Louis is my soulmate, my other half. Half – as in _two_ parts of a whole, no more, no less.

“Since the lot of are incapable of asking a relevant question, I’m cutting this short. In the meantime, try to educate yourselves a little, yeah?” Harry asks, already standing up from his chair.

“You ready to go, Louis?”

“Yes,” Louis agrees immediately, taking Harry’s proffered hand and standing up with him. They don’t let go of each other until they get back to their house, and even then, they stay close to each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 24th birthday Harry Styles. 
> 
> :)


	3. House Warming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis throw a house warming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got so out of hand. Is it even a party? Not really. Do I love it still? Yes. 
> 
> On the plus side, this just over 4600 words. So, it's definitely the longest yet! And the best, in my opinion. I was excited to write this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Louis mentioned having a house warming party at the end of the first week of living together, Harry really didn’t think too hard on it. They already had mentioned the idea before, to both friends and family. However, when the time came to actually planning the party, Harry realises the issues that will come with inviting Louis’ parents along – particularly Mark.

Though Harry does have control over Mark now, it doesn’t mean Mark will willingly obey every command he gives. Louis specifically requested his parents be there though, so Harry has to find a way to make it work. He wants to spend time with his friends and family, and most importantly Louis himself, but he has a feeling he will be spending a lot more time babysitting Mark than usual.

He doesn’t mention any of his concerns to Louis, not wanting him to dwell on the issue to much. They decide to have the party in the upcoming weekend, which only gives him a couple days to find a way to contain Mark. He doesn’t want to be an asshole necessarily – even though Mark fully deserves that treatment – but he can’t let Mark be an asshole to the people at the party either.

Knowing he has to make a decision now, he quickly orders items off of Amazon Prime in order for them to come in on time. With that out of the way, he goes and finds Louis to make sure the rest of the party planning is going well.

***

The actual day of the party comes quick enough. Their house is nicely decorated and food is set out on the table. They arranged for a plethora of drinks to be available in the kitchen. Overall, it’s shaping up to be the start of a great party. Harry and Louis are both looking forward to it.

“Hey, babe?” Harry calls across the room where Louis is making sure all of the food is lined up perfectly.

“Yes?”

“I need you to listen for a minute,” Harry states, walking over towards Louis to make sure they are solely focused on each other. He stops right in front of Louis and doesn’t continue until Louis is looking him in the eye.

“Uh oh, this sounds serious,” Louis jokes.

“In a way, it is,” Harry says. Not wanting to give Louis time to dwell on that statement too much, he ploughs ahead. “As you know, Mark is coming today – I actually told him to arrive in a couple minutes. I wanted to make sure that there are… pre-emptive measures taken to make sure he won’t be an issue tonight – to you _or_ our other guests.

“I’m hoping it will be a non-issue,” Harry continues. “You have to know I’m not purposefully trying to make Mark’s life awful, I just worry, that’s all.”

“I don’t care, Harry. You can make his life as awful as you want. He was an awful parent,” Louis cuts in.

Harry sighs, “Yes, I know, unfortunately.” Harry looks sad as he makes eye contact with Louis again. “Be that as it may, I still don’t like treating people so poorly.”

“I love you,” Louis says. “The fact that you are willing to push your comfort zone to make sure I’m okay is just amazing. You take such good care of me, how can I repay you?”

“Just being here, with me, is enough. Though, this kind of brings us back around to my main point,” Harry says. “If you see Mark acting up – bothering guests, bothering _you_ – I want you to come find me right away if I am not already with you. I don’t want you handling it yourself. Just please come find me,” Harry says.

“Okay, Sir,” Louis agrees easily. “Is what I’m wearing okay for the party?” he asks, taking a step back for Harry to assess him.

“You look beautiful,” Harry admits. “I’m so glad you are mine,” Harry says, running his eyes down the length of Louis’ body. “How lucky I am.”

“How lucky _I_ am,” Louis says, but smiles nonetheless.

With the ringing of the doorbell, Harry and Louis exchange one last look before Harry is reaching out to take his hand and they are walking over to answer the door. “Hello, Mark. Hello, Johannah,” Harry greets upon answering the door.

“Hi mom and dad,” Louis greets as well, peeking from behind Harry’s shoulder.

“Hello,” Johannah says, dropping to her knees in greeting.

“Hello, Harry,” Mark grumbles.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Have you forgotten your rules already? Should I make you write them down one hundred times to make sure you remember them?  Harry sneers. “What should you be calling me?”

“Sir,” Mark replies.

“That’s strike one, you are going to want to make sure you don’t get to three tonight. Now show some manners and say hello to you son before following me upstairs. Johannah and Louis, if you could please wait here for us,” Harry says before taking a few steps towards the stairs already.

“Hello, Sir,” Mark says to Louis quickly and quietly before following Harry upstairs.

Harry waits until Mark is in the room with him before turning and locking the door behind them. “Oh, Mark. I forget sometimes how much you disgust me,” Harry says, turning to get his items out of the closet, pretending not to see the glare being thrown his way as he does so. “Unfortunately, I cannot trust that you will act like a mature adult at today’s party and since Louis and I have been looking forward to this party, I wanted to take measures into my own hands to make sure you don’t try anything funny.”

“I can behave, you don’t need to do all this,” Mark replies, almost timidly, afraid of what is coming.

“You _will_ behave, _and_ I will be doing all of this. I know you take me for some kind of moron, but I assure you I am not. Now, remove your clothing and kneel,” Harry commands. Mark does so with only a slight whine. Harry begins laying out all of his items on the bed, just out of Mark’s eyesight. “Let’s get something clear, Mark. I despise you. You are an egotistical man who thinks submissives are just slaves to be used. And with every story Louis tells me about his past, my outlook on you gets worse and worse.

“This is me being _nice_ , Mark. You do not want to see me get mean. I can make your life a living hell from here on out, and you better make sure to remember that. You already know I will be keeping you locked in your chastity cage for a while, and if you think that is bad, I strongly recommend you don’t try anything tonight.

“To make sure you don’t, I bought a couple items – and even though I am fully capable of paying for these items, I will be taking the money from your own account to reimburse Louis and me. After all, we shouldn’t have to pay for your incompetence. First, you will be wearing these for the remainder of tonight,” Harry says holding up a pair of sequined, pink panties. “I had to special order these, you see. I wanted them in this nice girly colour, but I also wanted them to be as uncomfortable for you as possible, I was assured putting sequins all over them would make it quite itchy for you. You should also note that I have ‘Harry’s Slut’ written across the bum,” Harry finishes, turning the panties around so he can see that words on the back.

“So, go ahead, my little slut, put on your panties for the evening,” Harry commands, handing them to Mark. Mark does so, making sure to keep his legs spread afterwards to reduce the rubbing of the sequins on his crotch. “You’re not going to thank me for giving you such a nice gift?” Harry says sarcastically.

“Thank you, Sir,” Mark replies.

“For what, Mark?”

“For making me wear these.”

“For _letting_ you wear them.”

“For letting me wear these.”

“Letting you wear what, Mark?”

“The underwear.”

“That’s not what I called them, Mark. Do you want to try again?”

“No,” Mark grunts.

“Are you sure you want a second strike so early in the evening? None of the other guests have even shown up yet!” Harry admonishes.

“Fine, _panties_ ,” Mark spits out.

“Now put it all together!” Harry says, smiling.

“Thank you, Sir, for letting me wear these panties.”

“You are welcome, slut. I know how much you wanted something to remind you that you are owned by me. If you are good tonight, I’ll even let you wear them again another time,” Harry promises. “For now, that is all you are required to wear. I’m hoping the discomfort will be enough to remind you to be on your best behaviour, but if it is not, I want you to know what other possible things I have in store for you. Of course, I won’t tell you everything, I’ll leave some to the imagination.

“I have this lovely butt plug picked out for you to wear, if you need a more pressing reminder. I have a collar and lead,” Harry continues, holding up each respective item as he mentions it. “And most importantly, I have this lovely sissy maid outfit for you – and I made sure it is short enough that everyone will be able to read whose slut you are on the back of your panties.

“If you get to the point of wearing that, you will not be allowed to act as a guest anymore, strictly as a maid to service my guests’ every need. You do not want to get to that point, as I will not be stopping them from requesting something more than a drink.

“Don’t forget,” Harry continues. “You are in _my_ house now. You will follow my rules to the letter. To make sure you are on your toes, I want you to ask Louis and me every hour if we would like something to drink. Second, you will not be allowed any alcohol tonight. I have juice boxes in the fridge, you may only drink those. Lastly, you must praise Louis’ name to every person you talk to tonight. Even if someone is just saying hello, you will find a way to add in a compliment about Louis.

“If you get three strikes, I can assure you, it will get a lot worse. You are already at one. Now, get the rest of your clothes on, Mark, and meet us all back downstairs. You best not take too long, we’ve a party starting soon,” Harry finishes, making his way towards the door.

“Yes, Sir,” is Mark’s only reply as the door shuts behind Harry.

***

The party was in full swing. Harry is actually quite surprised by how well everything is going. Everyone is getting along, Mark has only gotten to two strikes (he failed to ask Harry if he needed a refill the first hour), and they haven’t run out of food. It causes Harry to smile as he makes his way to the kitchen. He wants a quick refill before he goes and looks for Louis. He hasn’t seen him in half an hour, and he is missing his boy.

The whispering should have tipped him off right away – and it did in a way, as it stopped him in his tracks just before he was about to round the corner into the kitchen. It took him just a moment longer to realise it was Mark talking, though Harry wasn’t sure as to who he was conversing with.

“How _dare_ you match with that son of a bitch,” Harry overhears Mark saying. “He is making us all look like fools,” Mark continues in a threatening whisper.

“Pretty sure he is just making _you_ look like a fool,” and well – Harry just found Louis. God, he’s so proud of him.

“You little _slut_. How _dare_ you speak to me like this? I know your Dom – though I use that term lightly – isn’t going to punish you for being a slut, but I sure will. I’ll beat the slut right out of you. Should I start with the face? Maybe your Dom will remember to slap you himself if he sees the imprint of my hand there?” Mark asks, voice raising just slightly, though still being careful to not make a scene.

Well that’s Harry’s cue. He steps around the corner just in time to grab Mark’s hand out of thin air. Harry yanks Mark back towards himself and away from Louis in even less time. “Oh, Mark. You were doing so well. Should have known you’d be up to something so dumb. It’s in your nature after all.”

“Get _off_ ,” Mark shouts, thrashing in Harry’s hold to get loose. Harry has the upper hand though, having caught Mark off guard in the first place and only tightens his hold on him.

“You are causing a scene, Mark. Is that what you want? You want everyone here to know about your predicament? I mean, if that is what you really want, all you had to do was ask,” Harry sneers. “Louis, baby,” Harry says softly, looking up at Louis now that he has Mark fully contained. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I’m okay, Sir,” Louis responds.

“Can you do me a favour, babe?” Harry asks, still just as calm. “There is a red box in the guest room’s closet upstairs, can you bring it down for me?”

“Yes,” Louis responds, nodding as he makes his way towards the stairs.

“I hope you are ready for this punishment, Mark. I warned you it would be bad, but you have just gone and made it worse for yourself, threatening to hit my Louis like that. I want to remind you that you are not allowed to colour out of a Dom on Dom scene when you have lost a Duel of Doms. You may try all you want, but you have brought this upon yourself,” Harry threatens.

While colouring out is a vital part of society, and is taken very seriously in all relationships, the courts ruled that a losing Dominant may not colour out of a scene with a winning Dominant of a Duel of Doms. Losing Doms were just colouring out of everything as they did not want to submit to the person they lost to, so the courts favoured the winning Dominant’s side.

Harry drags Mark out to the middle of the living room where most of the guests were located. “I’m sorry to ruin the party, everyone, but Mark here has decided he needed to make a scene. Many of you do not know, but I actually have control over Mark as he lost to me in a Duel of Doms a few weeks ago,” Harry announces. A few gasps are heard around the room.

“Since he decided to make a scene, I have decided his punishment will be just as public. If you are not comfortable with that, I understand. We promise to have another party soon and we will invite you back, but you may want to leave at this time,” Harry continues. No one leaves. “Louis, dear,” Harry says sweetly as he sees him coming down the stairs. Can you just bring that over here for me?”

Louis just nods his head as he rushes over to bring the box to Harry. He places it on the ground by Harry’s feet. “Here you go, Sir,” Louis whispers.

“Thanks, Louis,” Harry says. “Do you wish to watch your father get punished?” Harry asks. “I do not care, it is purely up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Louis nods. “Then you may stand over by Liam and watch,” Harry says, looking up towards Liam to make sure that is okay. Liam nods in approval.

“ _Kneel_ ,” Harry says in his full dominant voice, leaving no room for question. Mark drops to his knees. “What did you call Louis in the kitchen just now?”

“I don’t know,” Mark replies.

“ _What did you call Louis in the kitchen just now_?” Harry repeats, eyes blazing.

Mark has the audacity to straighten up his shoulders and puff out his chest as he responds with, “I called him a slut.”

Harry barely lets Mark finish his sentence before he is slapping Mark across the face. “That is for Louis,” Harry says, before slapping Mark’s other side of the face, “and that is for me. Ironic isn’t it? You threaten to slap him and I am here slapping you instead? Did you not think I would find out? Even if you had hit him – which you are extremely lucky I found you before you could as the consequences would have been much worse – you would have gotten punished anyway. You need to think a little, Mark. You were planning to slap the ‘slut’ out of him, correct?” Harry asks.

“That is what I said, but I wasn’t actua–” Mark says, pleading as he sees how angry Harry is before him. It’s like Mark is finally realising the predicament he is in.

“I am so tired of listening to you talk,” Harry cuts him off. “Lucky for me – and everyone here – I have just the thing.” He leans down to open the box, pulling out a penis gag. “ _Open up_ ,” Harry commands. Once Harry has the gag fastened around Mark’s head, he continues, “Take notes, you will be sucking a lot of cocks in your future.”

Mark can only make jumbled noises as his eyes widen in fear. “That’s right, Mark,” Harry says, walking in circles around him. “You just sealed your fate. See, originally I was just planning on making sure you wouldn’t keep being rude to Louis, but as you can’t seem to get that through your thick skull, I have decided to keep you in a perpetual state of submissiveness. “ _Strip_ ,” Harry commands abruptly. “ _Leave the panties on_ ,” Harry amends.

Mark shuffles rather quickly to do as Harry commanded, standing up to do so. “Louis, honey? Can you read what your father’s panties say?” Harry asks saccharinely.

“They say ‘Harry’s Slut’,” Louis responds.

“That they do,” Harry says, slapping a hand across Mark’s bum where the words are printed. “Because Mark here _is_ my slut. Now, I believe the idea you had in the kitchen when talking to Louis was to ‘slap the slut out of him’. You’ll always be a slut from here on out, Mark, but I’ll try my best tonight to slap the slut out of you. Shall we start with fifty?” Harry asks rhetorically. “Lean over the side of the couch.”

Harry quickly grabs a paddle from the box Louis brought down and begins spanking Mark. The whole time he is spanking him, Harry is lecturing Mark. “You need to learn how to respect others, Mark. You’re one of the oldest people here, but you act the youngest. Dominants _and_ submissives alike deserve to be treated with love.

“Louis – he’s your _son_.” Harry continues, each swat just as hard as the one before it. “He is one of the most intelligent people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I get to call him mine! He is the only submissive to be the CEO of a large company and you treat him like shit. I can assure you that after today you will not forget that.”

After Harry is done spanking Mark, he has him kneel before him again so he can remove the penis gag. “You are such a disgusting human,” Harry says quietly. “I don’t know how you are able to look at yourself in the mirror every day and be okay with what you see. It is high time you learn some manners. Your new life begins now Mark. You will not be a sleazy pig anymore, you will be a docile, sissy slut from here on out. We will begin your training tonight.”

Harry pulls out a small dildo from his box. “This is going to be your new best friend,” Harry says holding it up. “Why don’t you give your new friend a kiss, yeah?” Harry says, already pushing the dildo closer to Mark’s face. “Don’t be shy, now. All these people here are excited to see two friends unite.

“It’s best you become very acquainted with your new friend here, from here on out, you are to have your friend here with you at all times. What do you want to call your new friend?” Harry asks, laying it on thick. “C’mon, your friend needs a name,” Harry continues upon Mark’s hesitation.

“Emily,” Mark says.

“Don’t be silly, Mark. It’s a dildo, and you are now a sissy, of course this friend of yours is a boy. What’s his name?”

“George,” Mark says. A tear slips from his eye.

“I see you are starting to get this,” Harry says. “Louis has told me a few stories about how you have raised him. How cruel you were, how much you abused him. I was hoping you would cool down after I won the Duel, but can’t get it through your head that Louis is not yours to abuse anymore – not to mention the fact that you shouldn’t abuse anyone.

“Now I will not abuse you, Mark,” Harry promises. “You can rest easy on that. The difference between you and I – one of the many – is that I know when to stop. I’m not going to make this easy on you, and I fully intend on making you a sissy, but I will not _abuse_ you. So remember this moment, because from here on out, your life is going to change drastically. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mark says, tears falling freely now.

“What are you?” Harry asks, eyes narrowing. When Mark doesn’t say anything just sobs harder, Harry leans down and grabs his chin to make sure Mark is making eye contact with him. “This is the first step, Mark. You need to admit it. You need to tell everyone here. What are you, Mark? If I have to ask again, you will be getting another fifty with a belt.”

“I’m a sissy slut,” Mark whispers to Harry, maintaining eye contact.

“ _Louder_ ,” Harry commands.

“I’m a sissy slut,” Mark repeats louder for everyone to here.

“Yes you are, Mark. Yes you are,” Harry repeats quieter. “Now get ready to suck your first cock, Mark – at least, what I _assume_ to be your first cock. There is still a lot more to come tonight – which, ironically, is something you _won’t_ be doing tonight.”

Mark reaches forward to button on Harry’s pants, but before he can undo the button, Harry is slapping Mark’s hand away. “What do you think you are _doing_?” Harry asks, outraged. “You think I meant you are sucking _my_ cock? _Fuck no_. There is only one person in the world that I want doing that and that is my submissive, Louis,” Harry says, scandalised. He looks up at Louis and notes the smug, but relieved look on his face. They will definitely have to talk about this later.

“I don’t know whether to laugh at how eager you are to suck an actual dick, or that you thought you deserved to suck _mine_! Oh, Mark. You have so much to learn. No, Mark. Just, no. You will be pleasuring your friend, George, here,” Harry says, presenting the dildo to the man. “But just to make sure you will never forget this, you will be doing it dressed in that lovely maid outfit I showed you earlier and sporting a lovely wedgie.”

“So, here, put on your lovely outfit, Mark,” Harry says, handing Mark the outfit that he begins changing into. I will be buying you so many more cute outfits like this, so that’s something to look forward to. After today, you will not be permitted any men’s clothing. No pants, no trousers – nothing! I will be coming by tomorrow to deliver a new wardrobe and clear out your old clothes.”

“Now, turn around, Mark,” Harry commands, waiting for Mark to obey. Once Mark is facing away from him, Harry grabs hold of the back of the panties he is wearing. Harry spends the next five minutes stretching them as far up Mark’s bum as he can possibly get them. By the end of it, the panties are stretched beyond repair, but Harry doesn’t mind as he will buying Mark many more pairs for the future. Harry looks around the room and notices a hook on the back of the front door that holds a wreath.

“Come with me,” Harry says, and drags Mark over to the door. He takes off the wreath and sets it on a nearby table before turning back to Mark. “You will be hanging here for the rest of the night to make sure your wedgie doesn’t lessen as the night goes on,” Harry explains, he makes quick work of picking Mark up and placing him on the hook so the back of his panties are the only thing keeping him up. Mark wails as the sequins really begin digging into him. “Good, it’s supposed to hurt,” Harry says. “Now open up,” Harry commands, and within a second, he is shoving the dildo in Mark’s mouth.

“Be a good sissy for me and suck off your friend for the rest of the night. If I see it out of your mouth for even a second, I will add more to this punishment, and it will come in the form of the lovely butt plug I showed you earlier. So just keep quiet, and keep sucking,” Harry instructs.

Harry turns back to the guests and just stares at the shocked faces looking back at him. Maybe this was all a bit harsh, but he was tired of Mark not respecting him, and even more so of him humiliating Louis, this had to be done. “Sorry everyone,” Harry says. “Let’s just get back to the celebration, yeah?”

Everyone just smiles back at him, tension lifted as they turn to each other and begin talking again. It’s not like they weren’t used to seeing people punished before, it happens all the time. Perhaps it was just the shock of it happening to another Dominant. Either way, Harry doesn’t dwell too long on it as he is making his way over to Louis and their friends.

“I love you, Louis. I can promise you that your father will not be hurting you anymore,” Harry says.

“I love you, too,” Louis says simply. He leans up and kisses Harry quickly on the lips – or, well, what _should_ have been a quick kiss but turns into something a bit more heated as Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis’ waist and doesn’t let him pull back for a bit longer. “God you are so sexy,” Louis says after they are finished.

“Not nearly as much as you are right now,” Harry assures, looking him over once more. “Come, I want to show you off to more people.” And with that, Harry pulls Louis over to a new set of guests they haven’t talked to yet.

The party dies down shortly thereafter. Nobody bats an eye as they open the door with Mark still dangling from the back of it. Well, no one except Mark, who experiences painful bouncing as the door closes shut. Not once though does he take the dildo out of his mouth, and Harry finally finds himself thinking he is getting somewhere with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Too much? I know a lot of people don't comment, but if you could please just do it on this chapter, that would mean a lot. I like humiliation a lot (as I'm sure you could guess), but if you didn't like this I can steer it somewhere else...
> 
> So please, comment? Pretty pretty please?
> 
> Allie :)


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis share their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. This took way longer than expected. I just didn't really have any inspiration for this chapter. This next one will be a bit difficult too as it's really generic and nothing that keeps me up all night thinking of how it will go. 
> 
> I promise I will do my best though. Hopefully no later than a week from today. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis’ secretary greets as she walks into his office. “This arrived for you,” she says, placing a wrapped gift on the corner of Louis’ desk.

“Who’s it from?” Louis asks. He picks up the gift and looks for a tag, finding none. He looks up to find the secretary already has left. “Thanks, Rachael!” Louis calls after her. He takes the lid of the box, finding single rose laid delicately in a satin covered box. He picks it up gently, laying it on his desk just so after inhaling the scent of it. He takes out the little note still left in the box, smiling.

_I love you.  
-H_

“Well aren’t you adorable,” Louis says. He calls out to Rachael to find a vase for him, before going back to his sketches.

***

“Oh! Mr. Tomlinson,” Rachael calls as he walks by her desk on the way back from his morning meeting. “There is another gift for you,” she says, smiling, holding up said gift for him as he is passing by.

“Another one?” Louis says, walking with a bit more pep in his step after the boring meeting he just had. “He is just too much sometimes,” Louis says mostly to himself, but he hears Rachael giggling along as he quietly shuts his office door behind him, already beginning to unwrap the present.

A teddy bear. Harry got him a cute little teddy bear. Louis finds himself now giggling as he finds a place on a shelf for the bear. There’s also another rose in the box, and he makes sure to put in the vase with the first flower.

***

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Rachael says over the phone. “You have another one, shall I bring it in?”

“Another? Yeah, alright,” Louis says, carefully pinning the draping he has been perfecting for the past hour or so. “Just set it on the desk, love. Thanks.”

Louis looks at his watch. Just after ten, which means he can’t call Harry for another two hours when he is in lunch. It’s killing him not knowing what is going on. Harry’s quite romantic, but he’s never done _this before_ , Louis thinks as he holds up a simple, but pricy silver ring. Louis slips it on his right hand, puts a third flower in the vase, and goes back to work.

***

“This is starting to be a bit ridiculous,” Louis finds himself saying as he is coming back from the bathroom. Though, he’s not sure if he actually believes that, or if he is just trying to convince himself he doesn’t like Harry going through all of this work just for him. This time, Rachael just holds up the parcel to him as he is passing her desk.

Louis smiles at the rose in the box before he sees the picture frame beneath it. It’s a picture of Harry and him from the day they moved in together – both were so happy at the time, but also completely exhausted. He smiles at the memory.

_I noticed last time I was there you didn’t have a picture of me on your desk, yet. You are welcome. ;)_

***

Finally – _finally_ – it is lunchtime. Louis knows because not even a minute ago, he had food he definitely didn’t order come to his door along with a rose. It also means that it is time to call Harry though, so he’s not too upset about it.

“Hello,” Harry greets after the third ring.

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” Louis responds in lieu of an actual greeting.

“I love you, too,” Harry responds calmly, smirk evident in his voice.

“What do you have planned?” Louis asks suspiciously.

“I just wanted to get you some gifts, Loubear. No reason to be upset.”

“I’m not _upset_ , I just – I don’t – I don’t understand what I did to deserve this.

“You deserve the world, Louis. Always.”

“How many more are there?” Louis asks after a pause.

“I’ve got to go, Lou. Love you,” Harry says quickly and then hangs up. Louis sighs as he begins eating his meal.

***

Chocolate and a rose. How cliché.

_In case you wanted some desert after your lunch.  
-H_

Louis has given up on trying to figure out what this is all about. It is clear Harry is just being a big dope at this point. Although, maybe, just maybe, Harry has planned a _special_ sort of night for them. Maybe tonight is going to be the night Harry actually has sex with Louis. He tries not to get his hopes up too much about it, but he can feel the smile stretching his face as he goes back to his dress form.

***

_You accidentally left this tab open. I didn’t mean to pry, but I do wish you would have told me about this. If I misread something, please let me know. Otherwise, I will wait for you to come to me about this. Hopefully this gives you a good push in that direction. I love you. Looking forward to exploring all our fetishes together.  
-H_

Louis holds up the little pink lipstick tube, blush matching the colour of the rose in the box as well. He’s always had a feminine kink. Thinking back on it, Louis is fairly confident it’s the first fetish he ever had. He stumbled upon a video of a young male wearing panties and the rest was history. He really didn’t mean for Harry to find out like this, was actually planning on telling Harry himself, but he wanted to wait until after their first time together to start bringing up fetishes. Louis just shrugs it off and tucks the tube in his pocket.

***

Louis is almost crying as he opens the newest gift. He immediately picks up the note laying inside.

_I have been on the lookout for a new collar for you for a while now. While I still love the one you are currently wearing, I wanted a nicer one for you to wear at times. I found this the other day. 100% silk. It looked as elegant as you do in the package, I hope it looks just as good on. I can’t wait to put it on you later.  
-H_

Louis doesn’t dare take out the new silk collar out of its slot. He wants Harry to do the honours, later today perhaps. He does, however, take out the rose and puts it in the vase with the others.

 

***

 

A watch shows up a little later with the obligatory rose. It’s absolutely stunning. Louis was actually looking at in the other day at the mall with Harry. Harry must have caught him in the act though. He thought he was being slick – only looking at it when he thought Harry was distracted by the hats the store had to offer – guess not.

Louis quickly puts it on his wrist, noticing there is only an hour left in his day before he can go home to Harry. He feels like he has not stopped smiling this entire day, and realises he can’t quite stop even now. How did he get so lucky?

***

The note this time is on the outside of the box, tucked in a little envelope. He opens it first and is happy when he did.

_Unfortunately I am in class right now, which means I can’t be there when you open these, or to gauge your actual reaction to them. If you are willing to, I want you to put these on as soon as you can. Only if you are absolutely positive about it though. If you have any hesitation at all, just put them back in the box. I promise I will not be hurt. In fact, it would make me happy knowing you are taking care of yourself. I am sorry I cannot be there with you right now.  
-H_

Louis hesitantly lifts the lid of the parcel and peeks inside. He laughs. He can’t help it. He’s not sure what he was expecting – a butt plug perhaps? – definitely something more alarming than this. Panties, he can do. Panties he can do, no problem.

It seems Harry is into this feminine kink just as much as he is. Louis laughs again as he plucks the new rose in the vase and goes to the bathroom to put on the black, lace panties.

***

With fifteen minutes left, a large box is delivered to his office. Louis doesn’t even bat an eye at this point, just quickly lifts the lid of the Armani box. It’s a tailored suit, one that he knows will fit him perfectly. It’s a simple, black number with silk lining the edges.

_This is the last one, I promise. Why don’t you be a good boy and put this on for me? I’ll be there soon.  
-H_

Louis rushes to the bathroom, he quickly strips down to the panties he has on already and puts the suit on over it. He doesn’t have much time to think after that, he knows he has only three minutes left according to his watch before his workday is over. He runs back to his office, not even bothered by the weird looks he is receiving as he does so. He tucks the last rose into the vase and tries to calm himself down before Harry arrives.

***

“You look absolutely stunning,” Harry says as he leans against Louis’ doorframe into his office. He’s holding a bouquet of roses and is wearing a suit of his own.

“So do you,” Louis says shyly.

“Did you like your gifts?” Harry asks as he takes a step into the office, closing the door softly behind him.

“I loved them. _All_ of them,” Louis emphasizes.

Harry raises an eyebrow at that, looking down to see if Louis is wearing the panties or not. Of course he can’t tell thought, but when he looks back up at Louis, he finds him nodding to the unspoken question. Harry pulls him into a kiss after that, moaning a bit into Louis’ mouth. “These are for you,” Harry says gravelly, holding out the roses.

“Thanks, I was running low on roses around here,” Louis jokes, looking pointedly at the roses on the desk.

“Cheeky. Now, would you like to go on a date with me?” Harry asks.

“A _date_? How could I not even _think_ of that? All day I was wondering what you were up to. I should have known after the last gift, but I was in such a rush! I’m such an idiot. How did I not figure that out?” Louis laughs.

“Louis.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Yes. Of course I would like to go on a date with you,” Louis responds softly. “Thank you,” Louis says giddily, standing on his tippy toes to press a kiss onto Harry’s lips. “Can you – can you, um…”

“Yes, Louis?”

“Can you please put on my new collar before we go? Please, Sir? It would go so well with this suit.”

“That’s why I bought it. Wanted a nice collar for date nights and other important events. Do you like it, baby?” Harry asks, already pulling the collar out of its box.

“I love it so much, Harry. It’s beautiful. Perfect. Thank you for two collars. I’m the luckiest sub in the world.”

“And I’m the luckiest Dominant,” Harry says, fixing the collar in place.

***

“This place is so lovely,” Louis says, looking around. He’s never been to this restaurant before, but it’s definitely on the upper scale side if the prices are anything to go by. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replies.

“And thanks again for all my lovely gifts.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry says again.

“They were all so well thought out. I wanted to talk to you about a couple of them though.”

“I would love to, but hold that thought for a second. The waiter is on his way over,” Harry says quickly, eyes following the waiter across the floor.

“Hello, gentlemen. What can I start you off with for today?”

“We’ll have a bottle of the Nyetimber Tillington to start with as well as a plate of scallops,” Harry says without missing a beat.

“Anything for you, Sir?” the waiter says, bored, turning to Louis.

“That will be all,” Harry responds instead.

Louis turns to him with a blinding smile. As the waiter walks away, Louis says, “I love when you make decisions for me. I don’t know what I did to deserve all this,” Louis continues, gesturing vaguely around him. “I do appreciate it all though.”

“You always deserve the best, Louis Tomlinson.”

“As do you,” Louis says sweetly, knocking their feet together under the table. He smiles brightly, before turning it a bit shy as he thinks back to the conversation he wants to have. “Can we talk about the gifts now?”

“Of course, babe,” Harry says.

“I wanted to talk about the makeup and panties, specifically,” Louis begins. “I really was going to talk to you about it. I promise, Sir. I just wanted to have our first time together before bringing up any of my fetishes. Didn’t want to scare you off,” Louis jokes, or at least tries to. He’s not sure that he comes off as nonchalant as he wanted to.

“I want you telling me everything. _Especially_ about your sexual preferences. I want to make sure I’m making this as good for you as it is for me. I know you had a lot of the feminine type choices marked as Green on your paperwork I received the day we matched together, but I didn’t know if that was because you have no problem doing it, or you actually _want_ to do it. So, please,” Harry says, “Talk to me, tell me all your thoughts and worries.”

“I’ll try. Some things are harder to bring up than others, but I’ll come to you as soon as I can, I promise,” Louis agrees. “But yeah, I’m really into feminine things. It is definitely a kink of mine. I just like the idea of looking pretty for you. Makeup, panties, even possibly feminine clothing are all things I would really enjoy.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Harry says with a soft smile. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Shouldn’t be too hard, just the mere thought of what you have on under your trousers is making it hard to concentrate on anything besides what I have planned for tonight.”

“What do you have planned for tonight?” Louis asks.

“If you were up for it,” Harry says with a look of intensity of his eyes – scrutinizing Louis’ next moves. “I was planning on having sex with you tonight.”

“Check, please,” Louis says to no one, still looking directly at Harry who bursts out laughing.

“Cheeky, cheeky boy,” Harry says. “We will be staying through all courses first.”

“Even desert?” Louis groans.

“Maybe we can have that back at the house,” Harry says, winking.


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short. I hate writing smut. This isn't terrible, but it's not good. If you are reading this story for the smut, I am so sorry. (Although, with that being said, I do have a lot of smut planned for the future of this series. But that smut is also a lot more kinky ;) ). 
> 
> This is the last chapter of this book, but this is not the last book in the series. I have a lot more planned for these two :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Louis?” Harry asks as he pulls their car into the garage.

“Yes?” Louis responds.

“I have a special night planned for us. I know you have been wanting to have sex for a long time now, so I want to make sure you fully understand what is about to happen – but even more importantly, what is _not_ about to happen.”

“Alright…” Louis says, confused as to where this is going.

“We are going to go inside. I want you to take off your jacket, hang it up, and go into the living room. Then, I want you to take a pillow off of the sofa and kneel on it for me – right next to the sofa. Do you understand?” Harry asks.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. I will meet you there in just a moment,” Harry says as he turns off the car. Louis doesn’t waste any time, obediently doing just as Harry told him. Harry takes a deep breath and follows behind him. Instead of going to the living room with him though, Harry takes a turn to head upstairs instead. He double-checks everything is set up properly in their bedroom before he makes his way back downstairs. He doesn’t want to keep Louis waiting after all.

He takes a deep breath before he slowly makes his way towards Louis. He makes sure to keep loud, rhythmic steps to alert Louis of his presence. He stops when he knows his feet are in Louis’ line of sight. “Look up,” Harry commands. Louis stutters out a breath, but does so immediately, making eye contact with his dominant.

“I am going to tell you what to expect tonight. There will be no surprises. What I tell you will happen, will. What I tell you won’t happen, won’t. And at the end, I am going to ask you if you still want this. You need to be honest with me. You need to tell me your insecurities, your thoughts; you need to let me know that this is going to be consensual. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry takes a seat on the sofa right next to Louis. “I want you looking at me the entire time. I want to make sure you are understanding everything I am telling you,” Harry explains. Louis nods, never straying his eyes from Harry’s. “Firstly, I fully intend on exploring every fetish out there that you want. I’m sure there are going to be some that I would like to explore that you may not have thought about before. Tonight is not that night.

“I don’t just want to have normal sex with you tonight either, though,” Harry continues. “I fully intend to make sure you know I am in charge tonight. You _will_ follow my orders, Louis. All of them,” Harry says, more serious than Louis has ever seen him. “I plan on making this nice for the both of us, but I will not hesitate to punish you if need be.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“There will be no toys today,” Harry says. “Only you and I. I will not tie you up, I will not bring in other implements. I will not have you prep yourself on a dildo. I _will_ still prep you, I _will_ have sex with you. I _will_ take control in any way I see fit. I want to hear you tonight. I want to know how I’m effecting you. I want to learn all of your ins and outs.

“After tonight, we can discuss any fetishes you want to explore, but tonight… Tonight I just want this to be about you and me, and our relationship. Nothing more. We will have plenty of time for that in the future, but tonight, it’s just you and I,” Harry finishes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says, nodding along vigorously.

“We will use the colour system. Green is good, yellow is slow down, take a break, discuss, red is stop. Red is your safeword. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Follow me, then,” Harry says, reaching out a hand to pull both himself and Louis up at once.

There are rose petals everywhere. Louis can’t help but feel special as he realises just how many roses Harry went through today. Louis makes his way towards the bed, but Harry is quick to stop him. “What do you think you are doing?”

“I – I wa – I ca–” Louis stutters, unsure of what to say.

“Calm down, babe,” Harry says quickly, noticing his distress right away. “Relax. It’s just you and me here. I want you standing up for now, though,” Harry says, moving Louis so he is standing at the foot of the bed. “Here. Now, I like to think I was extremely generous to you today… I gave you gifts, took you on a date. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sir, it is.”

“I was doing that out of the goodness of my heart. I want to make you happy, always. I think it’s fair that you give me a gift of your own, yeah?”

“I don–“ Louis says, only to be quickly cut off by Harry.

“I want you to give me a striptease baby. Nice and slow. Right down to the panties. I want to make sure they fit you correctly.”

“Oh, please, Sir. Please, Harry. Can I? I can be so pretty for you,” Louis says, almost begging to do so, even though Harry asked for it.

“Go on, Lou,” Harry says, sitting at the foot of the bed in front of Louis. Louis starts with shirt – having already taken off his suit jacket earlier – teasingly bringing it up his chest, showing off his abs as he goes. He slowly brings it over his head, winking at Harry as he tosses the shirt at him. “Cheeky. You are so sexy, babe. Can’t believe you are mine,” Harry says, trailing off as his eyes rake over Louis’ body.

Louis takes of his trousers next, a bit more rushed this time, wanting to get to the actual sex at this point. He makes sure to still give a show though, moving his hips at the right time, and turning around before bending over to take off his trousers. He hears Harry gasp behind him and realises this is the first time Harry has seen him wearing panties. Louis suddenly feels a bit shyer, but turns around anyway.

“Come here, Love,” Harry says, beckoning him over with a crook of his finger. He reaches his hands out to place on Louis’ hips. He runs his thumbs along the seam, dipping them in just the slightest bit. “Fuck, you look stunning in these, Lou. Turn around?” Harry asks, keeping his hands loosely on Louis’ waist as Louis obeys. He brings his hands down to his bum, kneading there as he looks at the way the lace lays perfectly on him.

“I may have to keep you in these all the time, Jesus. Bend forward,” Harry commands. Louis has never felt this vulnerable as he bends forward, his ass right at Harry’s eyelevel. “These are absolutely perfect. Stand back up babe. Come here,” Harry says, pulling him closer. I’m going to give you a spanking. You are not in trouble, and my intention is not to hurt you. If it begins to hurt, please let me know. I just want to make sure you know your place right now. Over my lap, now, c’mon,” Harry says, helping Louis get situated over his lap. “Colour?”

“Green,” Louis responds.

Harry spanks him a few times, no more than ten. He spends most of the time in between spanks just running his hands over Louis’ bum. He has no idea how he has lasted so long without having sex with Louis. This is amazing, and they aren’t even having proper sex yet.

“Alright, up you go,” Harry commands, helping Louis stand back up. “I want you on your knees. Do you remember that day in school when I let you be my good, little cock warmer?” Harry asks, getting undressed himself as he does so.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says.

“Today, I want you to _suck_. Get me nice and hard, baby,” Harry commands as he steps in front of Louis. “Open up.”

Louis takes him into his mouth carefully. Reaching out with one hand to steady himself on Harry’s thigh and the other to reach the part of Harry’s cock that he can’t reach easily. He doesn’t waste any time, licking up and down Harry’s cock as he makes his way further and further down each time. Just as Harry feels himself about to get off, he pushes Louis away gently. “Up on the bed now baby,” Harry says softly, helping Louis up.

Harry picks up the lube off the end table before joining Louis on the bed. I’m going to open you up now, babe. Don’t forget, I want to hear you tonight. Don’t hold back.” Harry pops open the lid on the lube before pouring some on his fingers. He slowly and methodically opens Louis up, one finger after another. He keeps notes of when Louis makes the most noise – what causes it – and stores it away pick apart at a later time.

Harry pulls his fingers out when he thinks Louis is ready. “Look at me, Lou,” Harry says softly. “I love you and I’m really happy that we get to do this together. I’m sorry I made you wait so long, but I wanted to make sure we were both ready for this. Equally. I’m sure now is the right time, are you? Are you green baby?”

“I love you, Harry. I’m green. I’m so green.”

“We’re going to go slow,” Harry warns as he presses in. He keeps his promise, moving melodically as he goes in and out of Louis. He keeps an eye on Louis’ face, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting Louis in any way. Now was not the time for that. He wanted this to be a good first memory for the both of them. “Stay still, baby,” Harry commands once Louis starts trying to push back into Harry’s thrusts. “We’re going at my pace, not yours. I said we are going slowly – and we are,” Harry admonishes.

He takes in the way Louis scrunches his face up when Harry finds his prostate. He keeps track of the sounds Louis makes during different parts of the night. He remembers the way Louis grabs onto different parts of Harry’s shoulders and back in order to pull Harry closer to himself. He catalogues it all, every second of it.

Harry doesn’t even have time to warn Louis before he is coming. Louis doesn’t complain though, simply moans and does the same a few moments later. It takes another couple minutes after that for Harry to build up the strength to turn over and grab the flannel to wipe them down. After that he is methodical, making sure Louis drinks the water and snacks laid out beside him before he allows Louis to fall asleep.

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, too, Sir. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 Kudos. And for reading all the previous books in this series. :)
> 
> The next book will be up shortly. :))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Kudos and comments keep me going. They are what keep me going. Hopefully some of you are still here and reading this :)


End file.
